


Underneath the Mistletoe

by grendaline



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grendaline/pseuds/grendaline
Summary: Some dare minded person hung a mistletoe under Graves’ office door with a sticky charm. Hilarity ensures?





	

**Author's Note:**

> from @EmeraldWit 's tumblr prompt! 
> 
> A holiday short fill.

Christmas is coming. No matter to muggles, no-majs or the wizarding community, it is truly a magical time for all. 

MACUSA wastes no resources to adorn their halls and offices with festive decorations, from pine trees, floating candles to enchanted forever falling snow could be seen when you turn around the corner.

However, traditions are traditions. Mistletoes as a decoration are hung around MACUSA, but the biggest ball of Mistletoe hangs under the ceiling of entrance hall, in the magical side of the Woolworth Building. 

A few brave wizards or witches every year would propose under the magical and blessed Mistletoe to ask for their significant other’s hand in marriage or profess their love in front of the whole congress.

So, when the sacred ball of mistletoe goes missing in the grand hall and was stuck magically under Graves’ office door. Wizards are baffled and witches were perplexed by the mysterious act of abduction.

In the name of Deliverance Dane! Mercy Lewis! What is that green and enormous thing hanging outside the Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s office?

Tina arrives early on this mysterious day, staring outside the man’s office door. Her mouth half shut.


End file.
